


Warning: High School! A Young Justice/Voltron crossover story

by geckointhegarbage, I_am_not_a_sidekick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Crossover, Depression, F/M, Gay, High School AU, Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Transgender, references to death, young justice and voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_a_sidekick/pseuds/I_am_not_a_sidekick
Summary: Friendships. Romance. Heartbreaks. Drama. Rivalries. These are the things that make up high school, and it's not any different for this group of friends. In fact, some may say they have it worse.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We are just testing out this idea  
> We'll see where it goes from here!  
> We're hoping it goes well

_July 2nd, 2017_

She held the pictures in her hands, flipping through each one slowly, taking them in. They were older pictures, ones of Matt and her, on birthdays, over Christmas’s, first days of school. In all of them her hair was shorter than it was now. As she looked at the pictures, she knew that she should tell Matt, tell him why she grew her hair out, why she liked wearing what she did, why she was so different. He was her brother after all. He was always there for her, so why should this be any different? But she was scared.. What if he didn’t accept her? What if he didn’t want a sister? She didn’t know if she’d be able to handle it if the one person she loved more than anything rejected her. She continued to flip through pictures as she thought about how to tell Matt.  
“Hey Pidgeon.” Matt.  
She jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. “You know I hate that nickname…” She said rolling her eyes, though it wasn’t sincere. She didn’t really hate the nickname, after all, Matt had given it to her and was the only who called her Pidgeon or Pidge. She glanced behind her at Matt, standing in the doorway.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, walking into the room. “Looking at Pictures?”  
Pidge nodded. “Yeah….” She responded, turning back to the pictures in front of her.  
Matt sat down next to her and grabbed one of the pictures. He laughed. “This is a good one.” He said, showing it to her. It was a picture of the two of them sitting at their dining room table on Pidge’s birthday, and Matt was shoving a cupcake in his brother’s face.  
Pidge smiled at the photo though it was almost half hearted. She took the picture from him and looked at it a little longer.  
Matt seemed to pick up on Pidge’s odd behavior and grew concerned. “Pidge? You okay?” He asked, resting a hand on her arm.  
Pidge shook her head, setting the picture down. “I...I need to..tell you something.” She said quietly. She could already feel tears coming to her eyes. “But… I’m afraid… you..won’t look at me the same… or..you won’t love me.. Anymore.”  
“What? How could I not love you, Pidge?” Matt said, moving closer to her. “You’re my brother.” He tried to wrap an arm around her, but she pushed it away, shaking her head.  
“No… I….I..” Pidge couldn’t seem to get the words out. She pulled her knees to her chest and took a deep breath before trying again. “I’m a girl…at least… I feel like.. I am…” She said. By now, tears were streaming down her face.  
Matt moved closer again and tried putting his arm around her again, this time Pidge allowed it. He hugged her against him. “Pidge.. It’s okay.. Of course I still love you…” Matt said softly. “You’re my sister.. Okay? I love you no matter what.”  
Pidge hugged her brother back, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I love you, too.” She replied softly.  
They stayed like that for a while, hugging and crying together.  
“You know,” whispered Matt after a while.  
Pidge moved her head out of the crook of Matt’s neck, and looked up at him. “What?” she asked, her voice a little shaky.  
“I am so happy to have you as a sister.” Matt looked down at her and smiled. Pidge smiled back, and hugged him tighter. They both finally let go. “C’mon, I’m supposed to meet Shiro for lunch,” he gets up. Pidge still stays where she was, downcast. Matt looks back from the doorframe. “Pidge? Aren’t you coming?” Her face lights up, and she runs out with her brother. 

~~~  
“WHAT’S UP YOU TURD!” Shiro’s voice was audible even when the door was closed, as Pidge and Matt put on their socks and shoes. Pidge giggled a little bit, then glanced at Matt, who was clearly annoyed. He did smile a little, though. Pidge took notice that the smile wasn’t really a wow my friend’s here and he just called me a turd smile but more of a aww my boyfriend called me a turd in a loving way smile, which didn’t make sense. But she didn’t have time to figure it out, because Shiro yelled something again, and she and Matt sprinted out the door. 

Shiro was waiting in his car, a silver Toyota minivan. He enjoyed to tease and embarrass his little brother, Keith, who would be attending the same school as Pidge. She’s seen him now and again, at Thanksgivings, birthdays, and sometimes when Keith was younger and couldn’t stay home alone. She didn’t know him that well though. Pidge was going to know him better now though. She had climbed into the backseat next to him. Keith sat, arms crossed, looking out the window. He had his earbuds in, and was pouting his lips. He clearly did not want to be here. 

Matt ran up to the passenger’s window, which lowered slowly. Shiro was wearing a pair of Ray-Bans. He did a princess wave at him, twisting his wrist. “Why hello there good sir,” said Shiro in a very high voice. 

Matt laughed, leaning into the window. “And good day to you, fine sir.” He opened the door and sat down, both laughing. After they both calmed down, Shiro looked into the rearview mirror. 

“Everyone buckled up?” he asked. Pidge and Keith both nodded. Shiro glared at him. “Keith, take out your earbuds and talk to people.”

Keith sighed, and muttered something (probably some curse words) under his breath, but he took them out and put them into his jegging’s back pocket. Shiro smiled back at him, and they were on their way. 

~~~  
Artemis was sitting at a table outside, drinking a cup of tea and looking over the menu. She had been sitting there for about 10 minutes now, but had only ordered a tea because she was waiting for her boyfriend. About 5 minutes later, Wally sat down across from her. He looked out of breath, tired, and was sweating a lot.  
Artemis looked him over with a slight smirk. “How was your run?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
“I’m still too slow…” Wally mumbled.  
The waitress came over to their table. “Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked Wally.  
“I’ll just take a water please.” Wally responded. The waitress nodded and walked away. “I haven’t gotten any faster this summer despite the fact that I’ve literally been running every day.” He groaned and put his face in his hands.  
Artemis set her tea cup down and reached over the table, grabbing his hand. “Hey, you’re still really fast, Wally.” She said. “You’re amazing.” Wally held her hand and looked up at her with a slight smile.  
“Thanks, babe.” He said. The waitress came back over with his water. “Thank you.”  
The waitress pulled out her small notepad after setting down the glass of water. “Are you two ready to order?” She asked. 

~~~

“Ye-,” started Wally, but he couldn’t finish. Matt snuck up behind him and yelled, “Boo!” Wally gave a small high pitched shriek, as Artemis, the waitress, and the rest of the gang started laughing. 

“I’ll be back in a bit to get everyone’s order,” said the waitress, walking away, still laughing. 

Everyone sat down at the large table and conversation began immediately. 

~~~  
Pidge had started a conversation with Wally about science while Keith listened to Artemis talk about archery. Shiro and Matt had small conversations, but were mostly just listening to the others talk.  
Matt took a mental note of how happy Pidge was talking with Wally about science, realizing that she would have at least one friend when she started school.  
The waitress came back and they all ordered their food, then continued their conversations.  
“So, yeah, I built all my computer systems in my room.” Pidge was saying to Wally.  
Wally looked at her with amazement. “Wow, that’s awesome!” He said with a smile.  
Pidge shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard.” She replied.  
“Dude, not everyone can build a whole computer system!”  
Pidge felt herself freeze when Wally called her ‘dude’ and, out of the corner of her, she saw Matt give her a small look of concern before continuing his conversation with Shiro. After a few seconds, Pidge gave Wally a shrug.  
The waitress came over with their food a few minutes later. “If anyone needs anything else, just let me know.” She said after giving everyone their food. Everyone at the table nodded or said ‘thank you’ before she walked away to help another table. 

~~~

The little conversations still continued as they ate, but not as much as before. Everyone at the table shared a love for food, and it was always “Food over Friends” for them. By the time the time they had finished eating, Wally and Pidge had developed some kind of secret language (or it could be Morse Code, who knows?) and Keith was still not talking to anyone. Everyone paid for their part of the bill (Shiro and Matt covered Pidge and Keith), and decided to walk around downtown for a little while. 

They passed coffee shops, stores, and a few pet shops until they finally bumped into Megan, Gar, and Connor. They were inside of a small pet store, that had a few tanks of fish, snakes, and lizards. The fish tanks were pushed up against the right wall, the snake and lizards tanks against the left, and a long aisle way down the middle with supplies and food. Gar, Megan, and Connor were by the fish. There was no one else in the shop except for Bart, who was behind the counter, and Jaime, who was asleep in a chair, a red baseball cap covering his face. Bart smiled and waved as they walked in.

“Hey guys!” Bart exclaimed. Bart kicked Jaime in the shins, and he jolted upright. The hat flew off, and landed on the floor. The others laughed, then went to say “hi” to Megan, Gar, and Connor.

“Hey Gar,” said Pidge. 

“Hi,” replied Gar, waving. They were close friends, and were also in the same grade. 

“What are you guys doing downtown?” Megan asked. Gar, Pidge and Wally were now in some sort of conversation (using Morse Code). Connor and Keith were leaning against the aisle wall, sulking. 

“We just had lunch, and were walking around for a bit when we saw you guys,” Artemis said. Shiro and Matt were now messing with Bart and Jaime, passing the hat around, trying to keep it out of the other’s hands. 

“Cool. We just came by to visit Bart, and Gar has been wanting a pet fish, so I decided to get him one.” 

“Doesn’t he have a snake, lizard, dog, and 2 cats already?” Artemis asked with a slight eyebrow raise.

“Yes but he wants a fish, so he’s gonna get one.” Megan responded with a shrug.

“Why are you getting him a...oh.” 

“Yeah..,” said Megan sadly. She looked back at Gar, who was now laughing along with Wally and Pidge. Their mom had passed away 5 years ago, in a car crash. Megan was the only family he had left, so she tried her best to make Gar feel better, and since he was really passionate about animals, she had gotten him a ton. 

The sad mood was lifted however, when Jaime had finally gotten his hat, after jumping off the counter and onto Shiro, who promptly fell on top of Matt. That was probably the worst time for Roy to come in. 

~~~  
Roy walked in as Jaime, Shiro, and Matt all fell to the floor. He gave them a glance and rolled his eyes, but that was all he did as he made his way over to the tarantulas to get some food.  
Keith had looked over at the door when the bell rang and watched Roy walk through the store. He smirked slightly when he saw Roy roll his eyes. _Wow, seems to hate everyone and he’s hot? Damn._ Keith tried to not make it obvious that he was watching this new person walk around, though Shiro seemed to notice.  
Shiro leaned over and whispered something to Matt, who glanced over at Keith then at Roy and smirked. The two continued whispering to each other without Keith noticing.  
Roy grabbed a think of criquets from the shelf and headed over to the counter where Bart was standing. “Will that be all today?” Bart asked as he rang up the tarantula food.  
Roy shook his head. “No, that’s it.”  
Bart smiled as he put it in a bag. “I haven’t seen you around town before. You new?” He asked, as he took Roy’s card to swipe. He handed it back to him.  
Roy nodded. “Yeah, just moved here.” He said.  
“Well, welcome!” Bart replied. “And have a nice day.”  
“Thanks.” Roy took the bag and left the pet store. 

Once they were done at the pet store, meaning Gar got his fish, the group of teens all headed out. Shiro, Matt, Wally, Artemis, Pidge and Keith all waved goodbye to Megan, Connor and Gar as they headed in the opposite direction.  
“Hey, you two need a ride?” Shiro asked Wally and Artemis as they walked back toward the restaurant where they ate lunch.  
Wally nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Shiro.” He said.  
They all piled into the van. Shiro was driving with Matt in the passenger seat. Pidge and Keith were in the next row and Wally and Artemis were in the back.  
“Try not to make out too much back there.” Shiro said to them as he started driving. “It would be distracting to the driver.”  
Artemis rolled her eyes at him and he laughed.  
Wally smirked and leaned over, trying to kiss her, but she put her hand up. “Really Wally?” She said, “You could at least do a little better than that.”

 

About 10 minutes into the drive, everyone was laughing and talking except for Keith, who had his headphones in and was just staring out the window. Shiro glanced at Matt smirked.  
“Hey, Keith. Take your headphones out a socialize.” Shiro said.  
Keith rolled his eyes but pulled them out. He didn’t say anything to anyone though.  
“Well that’s a little better.” Shiro commented. After a few minutes, Shiro spoke to Keith again. “So, Keith, what’d you think of that redhead who came into the pet store?” He asked.  
Keith narrowed his eyes. “Nothing.” He replied, though he cheeks were turning a light pink.  
“Really?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Cause I saw you watching him as he walked through the store.”  
Keith blushed more. “I was not.” He countered, crossing his arms and looking out the window again.  
Shiro smirked at him. “Mhm.. right.” He said. “You’re looking a little red in the cheeks there, Keith.”  
Keith muttered a string of swear words directed at Shiro, but didn’t say anything else.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's first morning of high school. Lance's first morning as a junior. How will the two of them hold up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 everyone!  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> We're are going to try and update as much as possible.  
> But it will be at least once every two weeks (Probably more)

_September 4th, 2017  
7:00 am_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

The last beep of the alarm was cut off by Lance’s hand as it pushed the clock to the ground. It made a loud THUD as it hit the ground. 

His wooden bedroom door swung open and footsteps were heard, taking long strides toward him. Suddenly, his blanket was pulled off of him, and someone grabbed his ankles and began to drag him out of bed. 

“¿Qué demonios?” Lance says groggily. His head now hit the floor. “Ow!” He looked up and saw his grandmother, hands on her hips, yelling. 

“¡Quítate el culo de la cama, Lance! Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, y en tu primer día de escuela no menos!” she yelled, then added, “¡Idioma!” as she walked out of the room. 

Lance went to his feet, then rubbed his head, muttering under his breath, “Okay, old lady.”  
Lance’s grandmother came right back in, and smacked him hard in the back of the head, then left again. Lance was tempted to say a few more things, but didn’t want to risk it. 

He went into the bathroom that connected his room and his brothers, showers and changes. He grabs his backpack that was leaning against his old wooden bedframe and runs out his bedroom door. He goes down the hallway and into the kitchen where he sees Esmeralda buttering some toast. 

“Hola,” he says to her, as he grabs the piece of toast and begins to eat it. Esmeralda sighs and shakes her head. 

“Every time,” she mutters. Lance smiles, and continues to eat the toast at the wooden table in the corner of the small kitchen. It was really cramped, with the stove and sink on the left side, a small counter in the middle, and the fridge and cabinets on the right. The table was near the left side, where the toaster and coffee machine were. That’s where Esmeralda stood. 

“You excited for school?” she asked, putting another piece of bread into the toaster. Lance’s face fell. 

“Not really,” he replied, stuffing his mouth with the toast. Esmeralda raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong? You’re usually really excited for the first day?”

Lance put down his piece of toast on a napkin. “I am excited-sih. I just-I just don’t really think my friends want to see me.”

“What about Hunk?”

“We’ve been spending all summer together.”

“Oh,” she replied softly.

Lance finished his toast. “They haven’t really talked to me all summer, and even during the school year they just talk to me because I’m friends with Hunk, ya know?” Esmeralda didn’t reply. 

Lance checked his watch. “Anyway I gotta get going. See you later.” He steals the other piece of toast Esmeralda was buttering, and sprinted out the door before she could even think of what to call him. 

Lance headed down the street to the bus stop that would take him into town. As he waited for the bus, he checked his phone. He scrolled through Instagram mindlessly, until he got to one post Bart put up yesterday. It was of Bart, Jaime, Shiro, and Matt, all in the pet store he worked at. Shiro was holding up a red hat, and Jaime was jumping at it to get it. Matt was laughing really hard next to him. The evil glint in Bart’s eyes was just visible on the left of the picture. There were more pictures in the post. Lance began to scroll to the left, his heart breaking at each one. There were ones of them at the beach, at the local amusement park, even one of the entire gang (including Hunk) at the town movie night. 

Lance’s eyes travelled to the caption which read, Had the best summer with these idiots. Wish _@not-nightwing could’ve joined us (I’m salty you turd)_. Lance began to take deep breaths, and tried to keep from throwing his phone. Everyone got together over the summer. Multiple times. And they did it all without him. 

~~

_7:00am_

Katie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, just staring at her reflection. She had already been up for an hour and was mostly ready for school, except for one thing. Katie reached back and tied her hair up in a pony tale before reaching for the scissors that were sitting next to the sink. She took a deep breath as she moved them toward her hair. Just as she was about to cut, though, the door opened revealing her brother.  
“Hey, Katie you almost--- what are you doing?” Matt said from the doorway.  
Katie lowered the scissors slightly as she looked at him. “I’m.. not ready for everyone to know…” She said softly.  
Matt stepped into the bathroom so he was next to her. “Here.” He said, carefully taking the scissors from her. “I’ll do it.”  
Katie nodded and let him take the scissors. He stepped behind her and put the scissors at the end of her pony tale. “Is here okay?” He asked her.  
She looked up into the mirror and nodded. “Yes.”  
Matt carefully closed the scissors, cutting her hair. “There..” He said when he was done. He smiled lightly at her as he stepped away to toss the hair into the trash.  
Katie stared at herself in the mirror once her hair was cut. She felt weird having short hair again, but she also felt it was necessary. “Thank you.” She said softly. Katie turned around and wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug.  
He hugged her back. “You’re welcome.” He responded. “I love you, Katie.”  
“I know, I love you too.” Katie replied, burying her face in his chest.  
“And you know I’d do anything for you.” Matt pulled back, smiling at her. Katie smiled back. “You might want to finish getting ready, of you’re going to be late.” He added as he started toward the bathroom door.  
Katie nodded and started cleaning up the sink. Once she was done, she headed to her room to change and grab her school bag. Katie put on a pair of grey cargo shorts and a green t-shirt, along with orange and white high tops. As she headed out of her room, she grabbed her glasses off her desk. She went downstairs, taking them two or three at a time and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin off the counter. Matt had just finished pouring a cup of coffee, which was probably meant to be his, that Katie also grabbed. Her brother rolled his eyes and started pouring a second cup. “Come on, Matt! Hurry up.” Katie said with a slight groan. Her brother had to drive her to school since both of their parents had already left for work. She took a sip of her coffee as she headed toward the door, taking his keys off the key hook. “I’ll be in the car.”  
Katie ran out to Matt’s car and climbed into the passenger seat. She turned on the car and switched the radio to what she liked while she waited for her brother, who happened to only be a few feet behind her. Matt climbed into the driver’s seat, setting his coffee in the cup holder. “You’re a brat, you know that.” He said, as he started to pull out of their driveway.  
Katie shrugged and took another sip of her coffee. “I try.” She replied.  
The whole drive to school the two of them talked about anything they could think of, school, their parents, the future, and… Shiro. More like Katie started bombarding Matt with questions on Shiro, all of which Matt refused to answer.  
“Oh come on, Matt!” Katie said with an eye roll. “I know you like him and I also know he likes you. Just make out already.” She looked over at her brother, who’s cheeks were already really pink with blush.  
Matt shook his head. “I don’t like Shiro, at least not like that.” He replied. “He’s just a friend. Now drop it.” He pulled into the school parking lot. “Besides, we’re here.”  
Katie rolled her eyes again and climbed out of the car. “Bye Matt.” She said, before closing the door.  
“See ya after school Pidge!” Matt called after her.  
Katie resisted the urge to turn around and glare at her brother, so she just waved at him over her shoulder and kept walking, with her head down. She was trying not to draw attention to herself, which failed when she collided with something, or rather someone, causing them to drop the papers they were holding and her to fall on her ass. “Shit.. sorry….” She said, grabbing some of the papers that had fallen by her. She handed the person the papers, who took them then held their hand out to her. “Thanks…” Katie looked at who she’d run into. He was tall, but then everyone was tall compared to her. He was wearing a yellow shirt under a green vest.  
“It’s fine!” He said to her. “Are you okay?” Katie nodded in response. “That’s good. I’m Hunk by the way, and I’m guessing your name is Pidge?” Katie gave him a shocked look. “Sorry, I just heard your brother when he called after you.”  
“Oh… umm…” Katie rubbed her arm slightly trying to decide how to respond. She took a deep breath before answering. “Yeah.. I’m Pidge.”

~~~

“Cool. You a freshman?” Hunk inquired. 

“Yeah,” Pidge replied, starting to walk towards the school. 

“Hey, you’re gonna do great okay?” Hunk had ran and caught up with her. 

“Thanks,” said Pidge.  
The bell rang right then, and both said good-bye and headed off to class, Pidge seeing a really tall, skinny boy trip over his shoelaces and onto Keith, who was sulking, as usual. The boy apologized, and ran to his class, papers flying everywhere. 

~~

Dick was sitting in the middle of the hallway against his locker with his laptop on his lap and his book bag next to him. He didn’t really notice that people had to step over him to get to class because he was too invested in what he was doing.  
“Last minute homework?” A voice said from above him. Dick looked up to find Hunk standing against the lockers next to him.  
Dick shook his head. “Nope.” He said as he shut his computer, not giving an explanation as to what he had been doing. Dick stood up, grabbing his bag and the two of them started walking down the hall together.  
“So what’s your first class?” Hunk asked, looking at his schedule. “Mine is history, with Ms. Altea...hmmm I’ve never had her.”  
“My first class is english.” Dick said. He shrugged slightly. “I had her last year. She’s kind of annoying, and didn’t let me use my computer.”  
The two continued to walk until Dick made it to his first class. He walked in and found a seat near the middle of the room. Most of the class walked in just a few minutes after him, including a small kid who Dick didn’t recognize. The kid walked to the front of the room to talk with the teacher before going to find a seat, which ended up being the seat on Dick’s right. The teacher started doing roll call to make sure everyone was there, which they were. She then started to talk about what they will being in this class. While she was doing that, Dick looked at the kid next to him. “Hey.” He whispered.  
Pidge looked over at him in surprise either because someone talked to her and because he was talking while the teacher was talking. “Hey…” She replied uncertainly.  
“You’re Pidge, right?” Dick asked, quietly. “I only know because the teacher said your name…” He added in response to the slightly surprised look on her face. “I’m Dick, though, you probably already know that. Are you new?”  
Pidge shrugged. “I mean technically. I’m a freshman.” She answered.  
“And in sophomore english. Nice.” Dick responded, actually impressed.  
Pidge nodded. “Yeah, I guess…”  
Dick was about to respond, but was cut off when there was a paper put on his desk. He looked up to see the teacher standing there with her arms crossed. “Mr. Grayson… care to explain why you were talking?”  
“I was just getting to know Pidge, Ma’am. I apologize for doing so on your time though.” He replied. “Next time I’ll make sure to be more conscience.”  
The teacher nodded before turning and walking back to the front of the room. As she walked away, Dick stuck his tongue out at her and made faces, but the second she turned around it was gone, and Pidge was trying not to laugh.


End file.
